1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display, of which the light source can be easily changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely applied in various electrical products such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, digital cameras, digital camcorders, mobile telephones, computer monitors, liquid crystal televisions, and the like because the technology for manufacturing the LCDs is rapidly developed and the LCDs have the advantages of being light, thin, power-saving and radiation-free. However, because the LCD panel is a panel that cannot emit light rays itself, a backlight module is needed to provide light rays and to achieve the display function.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional LCD. Referring first to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display (LCD) 100 at least includes a front bezel 110, a LCD panel 111 and a direct backlight module 120. The backlight module 120 includes a frame 130, a multilayer optical film 112, a diffuser plate 113, a lamp holder 115 and several light sources 114. The light sources 114 are several parallel cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) disposed within the lamp holder 115. The multilayer optical film 112 may include a diffusing sheet and a prism sheet.
The cold cathode fluorescent lamps have limited life-time. When the performance of the cold cathode fluorescent lamps 114 deteriorates, they have to be changed to provide sufficient light or luminance to the liquid crystal display 100. The conventional process of changing the light sources 114 is as follows. The front bezel 110 is taken out after the front bezel 110 and the frame 130 are separated apart. Then, the LCD panel 111, the frame 130, the multilayer optical film 112 and the diffuser plate 113 are removed sequentially. Next, the deteriorated light sources 114 are changed. All components of the liquid crystal display 100 can be re-assembled by the reversed procedure.
However, the changing procedure of the conventional liquid crystal display 100 is time-consuming. It includes complex steps of separating the front bezel 110 and the frame 130, and sequentially moving the front bezel 110, the LCD panel 111, the frame 130, the multilayer optical film 112 and the diffuser plate 113.
Another disadvantage of the conventional liquid crystal display 100 is that the LCD panel 111, the multilayer optical film 112 and the diffuser plate 113 may hit and scrape each other during the process of changing the light sources 114.